


goodnight n go

by comfyeol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, fake engagement au, its cheesy but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfyeol/pseuds/comfyeol
Summary: now, what would the average person do if their best friend told them that they accidentally made all of their other friends believe they're engaged? there is actually no answer to that question because situations like this don't occur to the average person. they only happen to Xu fucking Minghao.





	goodnight n go

Minghao should have known.

 

The moment he woke up on time for his class feeling refreshed and happy after a nice, long winter break, he should have known that the day would eventually fall to shit.

 

As much as Minghao wished he could believe the glass was half-full and not half-empty, he knew better. Even when he was a child he was never an optimist, so his feelings of positivity throughout the day should have tipped him off that something was going on and that this something wasn't good at all. Unsurprisingly, this ‘something’ had to do with his 6 foot tall, Korean roommate - otherwise known as Kim Mingyu.

 

Mingyu was Minghao's best friend. He was funny, kind, and - if anything - Minghao would describe him as dork in the most loving possible way. But Minghao also knew Mingyu was clumsy and had a tendency to have the biggest mouth in all of South Korea. So when his best friend entered the apartment acting much more fidgety and nervous than usual, Minghao was sure that part of him knew that his big mouthed friend had done something that would be sure to screw him over.

 

"Hey, Hao." Mingyu said, kicking off his shoes before shuffling over towards the couch.

 

"What happened?" Minghao sighed. He didn't even need to look up to know Mingyu was acting odd. The intonation of his voice was enough to give it away; Mingyu was never that great at trying to keep secrets.

 

"Uhm, well, you know how I had lunch with Jun and Joshua? So, there might be a teensy-weensy problem that happened to occur during lunch." Mingyu began. With a sigh, Minghao shut his laptop knowing that whatever 'teensy-weensy' problem Mingyu may have was definitely not 'teensy-weensy' at all. After 5 years living with the taller boy, Minghao knew Mingyu like the back of his hand. A 'teensy-weensy' problem might as well mean someone (probably Jeonghan or Soonyoung) managed to get arrested and needed one of the two to bail them out of jail.

 

"Want to sit down and define what 'teensy-weensy' means in the eyes of Kim Mingyu?" He shoved his laptop off his lap and patted the space next to him for the taller boy to sit down. Mingyu sat down reluctantly, playing with the ring on his finger. Minghao had bought them both matching rings for Christmas; he had thought it would be a cute thing to show off their friendship with. They weren't exactly matching (Minghao's was green and Mingyu's was red), but the meaning behind them was nice. He had explained that it was a way to show that the two were always connected to each other.

 

"Okay, so you know the rings? Our matching ones? Well, Jun pointed mine out and said he saw you had a matching one and then Joshua kind of implied that maybe we were engaged and then I thought he was joking so I said that we were and they both believed me and now they kind of told everyone in the groupchat and now everyone thinks we've been secretly dating each other for months." Mingyu blurted out in one breath.

 

Now, what would the average person do if their best friend told them that they accidentally made all of their friends believe they're engaged? There is absolutely no answer to that question because situations like this don't occur to the average person. They only happen to Xu fucking Minghao because he just had to be a good person and buy dumb friendship rings. Minghao wants to go back in time and smack himself on the forehead for ever thinking that the rings could be a 'meaningful friendship item.' Most people don't have 'meaningful friendship items' and now he really understands why.

 

“Okay,” he paused, “okay. So - just let me unpack this - you wore the ring. Jun pointed it out and Joshua said we were engaged. And you just… willingly agreed that we were?” Minghao questioned, rubbing his temples as he stared straight ahead at the wall. It’s not like anyone could blame him for having this reaction; it’s a bit shocking to receive such a big piece of information in such a short amount of time. No normal person ever expects their best friend to come into their apartment and announce that he had told evreyone they were engaged.

 

“I was joking! Hao, you have to believe me, I am so sorry I didn’t butt in and correct them, they just got so happy and I thought hey, maybe this would be a funny joke and-” Before Mingyu could continue spilling every single thought that came to his mind, Minghao covered his mouth with his hand.

 

“Please, in the name of all that is holy, please be quiet.” Mingyu dumbly nodded his head, the room falling into silence.

 

After a few moments to think, Minghao had come to a conclusion. He had a few choices in this situation; he could tell Mingyu to tell their friends the truth because lying to them about _being engaged_ would be the most idiotic thing anyone had ever done or he could go along with this lie just to save Mingyu’s ass.

 

Lucky for Mingyu, Minghao had a moment of pity for the boy next to him and decided to go with the second option.

 

“Fine. They think we’re engaged. What do I have to do to keep them believing it?” He asked. Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion.

 

“You’re agreeing to this?” Mingyu said. Minghao was always kind to Mingyu, but agreeing to pretend to be engaged to each other was something he never thought his best friend would do.

 

“Just tell me what I need to do before I change my mind.” Minghao sighed, running a hand through his hair. He already regretted saying yes; the only thing keeping him from retracting his statement was Mingyu’s bright, happy smile that was practically glued to his face.

 

“All we need to do is show up at some engagement party that Jeonghan is insisting we let him host. Then we just have to do our best to act like a couple there, avoid our friends for a little, and then call it off after a week or so. Deal?”

 

Minghao could say no. He could say that this was a ridiculous amount of bullshit. He could say that just because they were best friends doesn’t mean he has to do any of this. But one look at Mingyu’s face and his mind was made up. Doing this would keep him happy and keeping Mingyu happy had been one of Minghao’s number one priorities since the day the two met.

 

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

The night of the engagement party had arrived much faster than Mingyu and Minghao had anticipated. For two weeks, they managed to avoid hanging out with their friends and dodged as many texts and calls from them as possible, all to keep up the facade that the two wanted “alone time” together.

 

“Thank god this dumb party is today. I have had to deal with Jun asking me the stupidest questions about our relationship for two weeks straight. You are so lucky I care about you.” Minghao complained, buttoning up the top few buttons on his dress shirt with a frown on his face. Mingyu, who was now fiddling with his hair in the mirror, shot a small smile at his best friend.

 

“Aw, you care about me?” Minghao rolled his eyes as the taller boy walked towards him, arms stretched open for a hug.

 

“I take that back. I’ve never cared about you ever. In fact, I want to move out. This fake engagement party is turning into a moving out party. Bye, Mingyu.” He spit out quickly, holding his own arms out to try and avoid Mingyu, knowing he would squeeze the ever loving shit out of him.

 

“No, no, no. Minghao cares about me so Minghao is going to get a hug!” Mingyu pushed down Minghao’s arms and yanked him into a tight hug. Minghao laughed, trying to remove himself from Mingyu’s grip before accepting defeat and wrapping his own arms around the taller boy.

 

There had never been a lack of skinship between the two of them; Mingyu was the clingiest person in South Korea, if not the world. Ever since the beginning of their ‘engagement’ however, the skinship had escalated even more. It had only been two weeks, but somehow they had gone from having their legs on one another during movies to full on cuddling and that wasn’t where it stopped. What had to be the oddest thing to Minghao was Mingyu beginning to discreetly hold hands with him every single time they left the house together.

 

The first time Mingyu did it, the two had gone out in Hongdae for some shopping - a fairly regular occurrence for them. They had been out for most of the day, wandering around and walking in between different shopping stalls looking for new clothing. Then, Mingyu had grabbed Minghao’s hand to pull him into a shop where something had caught his eye. But after showing him the item, Mingyu didn’t let go of his hand. And neither did Minghao.

 

The skinship had escalated from there, starting with being a bit more touchy while around the house. Things like back hugs while Mingyu was cooking, cuddling on the couch while watching dramas, and frequent hand holding everytime they left the house. Part of Minghao began to think he might feel something else towards Mingyu; something a little less like the love of a best friend and something more along the lines of _love_ love.

 

He hated it. He hated every single cell in his body that made his heart pick up pace when Mingyu hugged him or held his hand or even just walked into their apartment with his dumb smile across his face. He especially hated not knowing how Mingyu felt on the topic. One of the perks of being best friends with Mingyu was being able to easily figure out what he was thinking. However with a topic like this, it was completely impossible to figure out what went on inside his best friend’s head.

 

So now Minghao stood in the middle of his room, hugging his fake fiance/best friend who he may or may not have a huge crush on, knowing he now had to go to a fake engagement party and try not to die. This had to be his worst nightmare.

 

Mingyu let go first, pulling back with the same idiotic smile on his face that he had when he had pulled Minghao into the hug. Minghao could say something. He could explain that he liked Mingyu a lot more than he had ever expected. He could tell him that his smile made his heart race. He could tell him that he wanted to kiss him in that moment more than anything. But he didn’t.

 

“Go finish getting ready. We have to drive to Jeonghan’s and prepare for the idiots that we unfortunately call friends.” Minghao giggled, brushing off his shirt before walking over to the mirror.

 

“You’re right. We have a long night ahead of us.”

 

* * *

 

The two sat in Mingyu’s car outside of Jeonghan’s house, preparing themselves for the evening ahead. There would be lots and _lots_ of questions, meaning they would have to be prepared to answer all of them without any holes in their story.

 

“So, I asked you out first right? But you initiated the first kiss? And then I proposed?” Mingyu asked, nervously drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

 

“Yes to all three. The more we go over this fake information, the more I am dreading having to put on this facade for an entire night. Plus longer because who breaks off an engagement the day after an engagement party?” Minghao sighed. Next to him, Mingyu let out a nervous laugh. The car fell silent, neither of them wanting to make the first move to go into the party.

 

“We have to go in. They’re going to start saying we were late because of sex or something. Don’t give me that look, those will be the first words out of Soonyoung’s mouth.” Mingyu said, a small smile coming to his face. Minghao nodded, unfortunately in agreement that his friend spoke the truth.

 

They both stepped out of the car, Mingyu walking up next to Minghao on the sidewalk, silently taking his hand and squeezing it. Part of it made Minghao calm down (he was here with his best friend who he trusted more than anything), but his heart picked up pace as well as he met Mingyu’s eyes (he was completely falling in love with his best friend).

 

They made their way up to the door silently and before they could even knock, Jeonghan pulled open the door and the two of them inside. The house was loud, with music blasting from every corner and yelling from the living room that could be heard clear as day from the entrance of the house.

 

The smile on Jeonghan’s face was almost blinding. He glanced between the two boys’ faces, down to their connected hands, back up to their face, his smile growing as he did so.

 

“Nice to see you too, Hannie.” Mingyu laughed, letting go of Minghao’s hand to give their friend a hug.

 

“It’s a lot to take in! I mean, I’ll be honest, I’m not that shocked. You two were made for each other; I could practically tell that from the first day you met. Remember? Mingyu was so cute, he thought you were so attractive, he could barely even talk.” Jeonghan laughed. Minghao watched as the taller boy’s face turned red; that couldn’t be true… right? If he thought Minghao was attractive, Mingyu probably would have said something.

 

“Shut up. Where’s everyone else?” Mingyu asked. Something was up with his best friend; it’s not as if he was a difficult person to read and it was clear he was trying to change the subject quickly. The question was: why did he care so much if this was supposed to be pretend? Minghao shook his head, as if he was attempting to remove the thoughts from his brain. That couldn’t be it.

 

Jeonghan lead the two of them to the main room where they were greeted with loud yelling, a few party poppers, and whistling. The room itself was as overwhelming as the greeting from their friends; gold and pink balloons filled the ceiling, fairy lights were strung on any available wall space, and there was a large sign hung over the fireplace that read “About damn time!”

 

The scene felt like something straight out of a romantic comedy. If Minghao could sum it up in one word, he would call it completely paralyzing. He was sure every ounce of color had drained from his face upon entering the room. Mingyu’s arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him from his trance and back into the reality that faced them. They had to act like a couple. They had to fool the people who knew them best. This was a challenge and they had to succeed.

 

“Thank you all so much!” Mingyu smiled, squeezing Minghao’s waist a bit tighter. He brought a shy smile to his own face and nodded, hoping that would be generally accepted as a thank you. Before he could actually speak, Jun had run over and yanked Minghao out of Mingyu’s grasp.

  
“I’m your best man, right? Soonyoung said he was, but like- c’mon dude! I’m the one that introduced you to Mingyu if you think about it and you’ve known me since we were roommates your freshman year of university so I think that means I have to be your best man!” Jun spit out in rapid fire Mandarin.

 

The question surprised him as Minghao hadn’t even thought about picking a best man at all. It slipped his mind that all his friends would probably want roles in the wedding party and to know when they wanted the wedding, where it would be, what season it would be in, and other things that somehow Mingyu and Minghao had managed to completely forget.

 

“No! I know exactly what you’re doing. You are not the best man, Moon Junhui!” Soonyoung yelled, charging across the room, prompting Jun to jump shove Minghao towards the raging blonde instead.

 

“Calm down, Soonyoung. I haven’t even thought about it yet. Mingyu and I have time. I don’t think either of us have decided who will be our best man.” Minghao said, stopping Soonyoung from getting any closer. How in God’s name did his two friends find the time to start an argument about something that he hadn’t even found time to think about himself?

 

“Well it’s not like there’s any competition for best man for Mingyu other than me.” Wonwoo chuckled from his seat on the couch.

 

“I’m literally sitting right next to you! Mingyu would make me his best man!” Seokmin said from the seat next to him, giving him a playful shove.

 

The rest of their friends hadn’t chimed in at all, seeming to be fine with the fact that they weren’t involved in the fights for best man in any way. Chan giggled, only to stop when Soonyoung frowned in his direction, to which he responded with a shrug.

 

As if he could sense the bit of tension beginning to rise in the room, Mingyu quickly stepped in.

 

“We just got engaged two weeks ago,” He said, walking over towards Minghao and wrapping his arm around his shoulders, “I’m sure we both need time to think and relax before we can plan any part of our wedding, including best man.” With his words, the tension seemed to magically dissolve; Jun smiled sheepishly, as did Soonyoung.

 

“Okay. With that, let’s maybe not be serious anymore and get this engagement party going!” Seungcheol yelled.

 

Everyone was handed shots of vodka (Minghao and Mingyu both declined, not wanting to risk spilling the beans on their engagement).

 

“Boo! The lovebirds are lame!” Seungkwan frowned, blowing a raspberry at Mingyu. From there, the party erupted into laughter and conversations, making it easy for the two to forget about having to keep up a facade at all. When Mingyu took a hold of his hand or placed his hand on his knee, it felt natural.

 

Part of Minghao was beginning to feel like he wished this stupid engagement was real.

 

He wanted to hold Mingyu’s hand knowing it was a gesture of affection on both ends.

 

He wanted to cuddle with him at night in the same bed when it was cold and he needed warmth.

 

He wanted to kiss the smirk off of Mingyu’s face every time he made a dumb joke.

 

Minghao was slowly wanting this engagement to be real, but for now he had to fake it until the very end. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and continued to pretend to act, hoping Mingyu didn’t notice how, in moments of silence, Minghao stared at him, trying to figure out what exactly had made him fall so hard.

 

* * *

 

The night had officially ended when Seungcheol was too drunk to speak properly and Soonyoung had fallen asleep on the couch. It was evident that the party had come to a close. Mingyu and Minghao thanked Jeonghan for the lovely party (it was lovely, despite a few of their friends being wasted) and made their way out of the house to Mingyu’s car.

 

Minghao had felt a shift in them between the night. It was clear Mingyu was avoiding something that had to with the two of them. Sure, he had been clingy most of the night as per usual, but the energy between them was different. It wasn’t as relaxed as it had always been throughout the course of their friendship.

 

They sat in the car in silence as Mingyu drove back to their apartment. Minghao wanted to say something about the something. He even considered it may be an appropriate time to tell Mingyu how he really felt. Nevertheless, he stayed silent, his eyes facing the empty road ahead.

 

Mingyu eventually broke the silence with a  “Hey.”

 

Minghao looked in his direction, prompting the other to continue with his thoughts.

 

“Do you mind if we stop at a park and just sit for a little? I feel like my head is cluttered and I just want to kind of sit and think. It’s fine if you just want to go home; I’d totally understand.”

 

“No,” Minghao said, “it’s fine. We can go sit at Naksan park. It’s close by.” Mingyu nodded in agreement and the car fell silent again as they drove to the park.

 

When they arrived, Mingyu sighed before turning the key to shut off the vehicle and hopping out of the car. Minghao followed, stepping out of the car and beginning to walk into the park. It only took a few moments to find a bench with a view of the city. They took a seat, looking out at the lights against the dark night sky.

 

The silence of the park combined with the serene view in front of them made Minghao think. He thought about his decision to come to Korea for university. His parents had never tried to convince him to go anywhere else and had completely supported him. He recalled his numerous futile attempts over the summer to kickstart his Korean, only to have to simply learn through Jun and through mistakes he made.

 

He thought about the first time he met Mingyu in a cafe in Sinsadong. His Korean wasn’t incredible, but Mingyu was accommodating and kind. From that moment on, the two were inseparable. Minghao couldn’t even begin to imagine his life without Mingyu. He had never considered having romantic feelings for him, but now, there was no doubt in his mind that the feelings he had discovered had always been there.

 

He shifted his gaze from the city skyline to the boy sitting next to him.

 

Kim Mingyu. A 22 year old boy from Anyang. The kindest person Minghao had ever met. His best friend. And the love of his life.

 

Mingyu’s eyes met with Minghao’s. The silence in that moment felt deafening as they both leaned in. Minghao watched as Mingyu’s eyes fluttered closed, following in the same fashion. When their lips connected, the silence broke. For the first time, Minghao felt like he was able to hear and feel clearly. The feelings he had always ignored had finally surfaced.

 

The kiss lasted no more than a few seconds.

 

In movies, they always say that when they kiss the person they’re in love with, it felt as if the kiss lasted for years. Minghao disagreed. Every second wasn’t a year to him. It was the decades he spent without Mingyu by his side, it was every moment his feelings towards his best friend grew stronger, and it was every day they would spend together in the future.

 

“I’ve wanted to do that since the day I met you in Sinsadong, Xu Minghao.” Mingyu whispered as he pulled back.

 

“I love you.” Minghao responded, searching his friends eyes, hoping he would find the answer to his statement even before the other boy could speak.

 

“I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

One year later, Mingyu and Minghao got officially married.

 

Jihoon thoroughly checked their engagement rings to make sure that this one was definitely not some misunderstood friendship ring and at the actual wedding, Vernon inspected their wedding bands.

 

“You know, if I find out this whole thing was joke, I will punch both of you in the dicks, ok?” Vernon said. Minghao just chuckled, ruffling his younger friends hair and sending him back to the right part of the procession line.

 

Mingyu was the first to enter, his parents escorting him to the front of the aisle. Then came their procession of friends, followed by Minghao and his parents.

 

When he made eye contact with Mingyu at the opposite end of the aisle, he could already spot tears in the other boy’s eyes. As they met, Minghao gave both his parents a kiss on the cheek and took Mingyu’s hands.

 

They were married by Soonyoung who, after settling for not being best man, decided to become a ordained minister online. He was funny without being inappropriate and serious without turning the scene into a sob fest.

 

“And now, your vows.”

 

Mingyu was the first to speak.

 

“When I met Xu Minghao, I thought he was the cutest person I had ever seen. Later that day, I told Jeonghan that I was extremely attracted to him and then I proceeded to never act on my feelings. Despite his skills with Korean, I could see how funny and intelligent Minghao was. Through university, you became my best friend, Hao. I watched you grow as an artist and come into your own identity. I fell in love with you slowly and when we moved in together, I assumed I was screwed. From my perspective you saw me as a best friend. But then, I learned you didn’t. In Naksan park, on a bench overlooking Seoul, I felt what true love felt like for the first time in my 22 years on planet earth. In the moment, I knew I would never feel that with anyone else but you. You’re my everything. I love you.”

 

Minghao wasn’t crying. Sure, he had tears streaming down his cheeks and Mingyu had to wipe a few away, but he was not full on crying.

 

“Minghao. Your turn.”

 

He took a deep breath and wiped away the few tears on his face.

 

“Kim Mingyu was never the man I would expect to spend my life with, but without him, my life would be incomplete. Before anything, you were my best friend. You gave me advice and helped me through some of the darkest times in my life. When I thought no one could pick me up, you yanked and pulled until you got me out of my rough patch. Every moment with you is a time I never want to end. There is a myth called 姻缘红线 or the Red String of Fate. I don’t believe in fate often, but this is one myth I have believed in since I was a child. Looking back on it, I like to think that every time you fell over nothing or tripped over thin air, you were tripping over the Red String of Fate that connected us. You are my everything. I love you.”

 

It was Minghao’s turn to wipe the tears from Mingyu’s face with a smile on his own.

 

“I now pronounce you husband and husband. Now kiss already!”

 

With a smile shared between them, the two leaned in and kissed. Applause and cheers erupted from behind them, but it felt like the rest of the world had faded away.

 

The kiss only lasted for a few moments, yet it felt like their future together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you enjoyed, please feel free to leave a comment or kudos. <3


End file.
